


Ruin.

by Bakuras



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: Post-DSOD.  Kaiba is staying with Atem in the palace.This is honestly just him jacking off idk what else to tell you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I think kaibas a bratty sub

The link was a step too far. 

That was always the line in the sand. A boundary drawn the day Seto completed the AI. Even with him being so, _so_ physically attracted to the Pharaoh (and emotionally, and mentally, and every other way attraction can manifest), getting physical with the hologram was something he took off the table immediately. 

It wasn’t just one reason. It wasn’t _just_ that touching his visage like that would be a violation he would never forgive himself for. It wasn’t _just_ that doing so would be admitting to himself that he would never _actually_ touch Atem. It wasn’t _just_ that Seto - despite denying it up down and sideways, wanted to _give his virginity_ to someone he loved deeply, instead of sloppily losing it to a machine who happened to look just like him. 

It was all of it. All together. 

…

It’s _hot_ . He could very well build an air conditioner that ran on solar power - it wouldn’t take him more than half an hour, probably, even with the limited materials he had with him. But trans-dimensional travel is physically _exhausting,_ and cooling down wouldn’t make much of a difference in how well he was going to sleep tonight. 

Not like _this_ would.

One hand covers his mouth, the other grips his cock with enough force to be mildly uncomfortable. His pace is punishing, too - but slowing down or loosening his hold are out of the question. 

He’s so fucking hard. Nothing beyond desperately stripping his cock with a _vice grip_ would satisfy him now. And even this is barely doing the job.

_“Pharaoh…”_

The link is too far. But. 

... _Imagining_ it isn’t, surely. That’s what people _did_ when they liked someone. Masturbate to the thought of them. Besides, he’s done it before. Even when he didn’t know it was _love_ , specifically. 

It was always Atem getting his adrenaline going. His heart racing. Somehow, Seto managed to convince himself that it was _the heat of battle_ when he’d retire to his room with a throbbing erection, and a fixation on his defeat when the only thing that could make him cum was the Pharaoh. 

_Pharaoh, Pharaoh_ **_fuck_ ** _me -_

_What’s the magic word~?_

_F-FUCK!_

_Not that, Seto. Use your words._

_P-please! Pharaoh, I -_

_What are you._

“A-ahhh…”

 _What._ **_Are_ ** _. You._

“Sssssss” 

_Seto._

Kaiba curses himself from two days ago, electing to leave his….equipment in the shuttle. Would it have been a hundred different brands of weird to walk into Atem’s palace with a dildo in his inside pocket? Yes. But he should have known he’d need it. He should have known. 

His fingers would have to do. 

...The position is uncomfortable, too. But beggars can’t be choosers. 

_Tell me what you are._

_Make me._

Seto scratches _deep_ into his own thigh. Without his hand to stop the sound, he bites down on his lip. It’s not enough, and his moan escapes into the room. 

It echoes. Shit. 

_...If Atem heard…_

_“A-hhhh-hhhhuhhh”_

_What are you. Say it._

_You can’t tell me to say it. You’re gonna have to force it out of -_

Another scratch, this time on his stomach. His cock physically _aches_ when he takes his hand off to do it. 

He _sobs_ a moan into the room. 

_I'm yours! I’m your whore - ! Pharaoh, please - please I’m_ **_yours_ ** _,_ **_make_ ** _me yours, mark me, fuck me, FUCK me PLEASE -_

His pace quickens. Every breath comes as a pant. 

_Wasn’t that easy?_

_F-fuck you._

_Ha-hahaha. I’m going to_ **_ruin_ ** _you for that._

Oh. He’s _trembling_.

His toes curl. His leg shakes outside of his control. 

The link is too far. 

The link is too far. 

The link is - 

...Clipped to him, suddenly. In his hair. 

It won’t be him. He won’t even _see_ him. Even in this state - utter fucking ruin, mind a haze of _Pharaoh Pharaoh_ and _fuck me_ and _PLEASE fuck me,_ the boundary remains untouched. 

But he allows himself one thing. Directly into his head. Nothing will even be spoken aloud into the room.

His _voice_. 

_Cum._ **_Seto_ ** _._

The hand that was previously inside is _ripped_ from him as he desperately rushes to cover his mouth with his arm. If he hadn’t, there’s no one in the _palace_ who wouldn’t have heard the sound that _tears_ from his chest as he throws his head back, arches his spine and orgasms all over his chest. 

_“Atem -”_

He cums so hard it _hurts_.

…

It takes a good few minutes to level out. Steady his breathing. Let the ever-present guilt that he’ll pretend _isn’t_ guilt set in. 

...The link is a step too far. 

He got _way too close_ this time.


End file.
